Time-Forgotten One
by Misoka Kai
Summary: Songfic: Based on Kaito's song, Toki Wasurebito (Time-Forgotten One) Slight depiction of death... or something. One-shot.


**A/N: First time posting something here. A songfic based on Kaito's song Toki Wasurebito. -w- Based on the few people... only two actually, the ending might be a bit confusing so... :'D Oh well, hope you like it! My native language isn't English and I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I tried to make them as minimal as possible. XDa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Time-Forgotten One

Toki Wasurebito | 時忘人

How long have I been here?

My body feels heavy.

I can't move.

No. I don't want to move.

What am I waiting for? 

I don't remember, but my body knows. It knows, it doesn't want to go anywhere until who, or what, I am waiting for to come. 

Why? 

I cannot remember. 

Where am I? 

The wall stretches behind me. I know this place. But I can't remember. 

People pass by. They don't even seem to realize I'm here. None acknowledges me, none even turns at me. With what I'm wearing, or at least with the sword I'm holding, I should've attracted their attention, but no. None looked at me, as if I'm invisible. 

* * *

A snow fell. 

How long has I been here since I came to? Passing the days alone, unable to move, unable to be seen. 

The snow keeps on falling. 

It is supposed to be cold. I know it, from sometime long ago. 

But I can't feel the cold. I can't feel anything. 

Night soon comes. The street is getting quieter. 

I feel something warm trickle down my cheek. 

It is then I realized, I'm crying. A single tear flows down from my eyes. That single tear soon increase in number. 

What? What should I do for them to come back? 

Them? How can I be so sure it's more than one person I'm waiting for? I don't even remember. 

"Hey." 

A voice sounded from above me. I looked up. A group of people is standing above me, looking at me. 

"How much longer will you still be here?" 

And suddenly, I remember. My memories immediately come back to me in flashes. 

The sounds of metal clanging, the roar of every soldiers, the shouts of every hope for victory, the screams of agony from the wounded, the harsh breaths of the dying. 

The smell of blood and sweat and death mixed together. 

The feeling of my trusted comrades covering my back. Their assuring smiles and their determinations etched on their faces. 

The disdain in the enemy's eyes as he stabbed me right on my heart, the shock on my comrades' face, the burning sensation on the place where my heart is supposed to be, the sudden feeling of the failure intake of breath, the choking sensation of blood passing my throat, the feeling of noises slowly disappearing, vision slowly blurring and the darkness that slowly engulfing me. 

I flinched, reaching out for my heart, and realized, that it has stopped beating since long ago, it isn't there anymore. 

"You're dead, accept it." 

The voice brings me back to reality. That's right. I don't accept my death, I deny it, that is why I'm still here, waiting for them. I am soon forgotten, even by the time, that my own time stops. 

"I—" 

"We'll wait for you. We'll wait until you come back so, hurry and come back." 

I stare at them in shock, each of their faces are now familiar to me, my trusted comrades. A smile creeps to my face. I closed my eyes as the last tear flows. I lean on the wall behind me. 

"Thank you." 

* * *

Through the corridors of the hospital, a girl runs past. Even as the passing nurses and doctors try to remind her to walk, she ignores it all. 

The girl can only focus on one destination, to that room, to where her mother has finally give birth to her younger sibling. She stops in front of a door. Re-checking the number beside the room in case she arrives at the wrong door. 

"Slow down, your mother is okay", she turns to her side, to the source of the voice. 

"Father!" the girl exclaimed happily to the man, her father, "I can't wait to see our new family member! Is it a boy or a girl?" 

The man smiled at her daughter's antics. Despite getting back their past memories, they also have their present lives, and their present age. "It's a boy", the man said before slowly continuing, "His hair is blue." 

Realization seems to dawn the girl as surprise passes the girl's face. "You don't mean—" 

The man nods. "Yes." 

A big smile immediately appears on the girl's face, "The others will be so happy", she said before she hurries inside the room to where her mother is supposed to be lying on the bed. 

"Mother, I heard from father! Is it true?!" 

Her mother looks at her, smiling very happily. "Come see for yourself." 

The girl immediately walks to the small bed beside her mother, where her new little brother should be sleeping. 

She approaches the bed slowly and carefully as to not wake him up, each step excites her more. When she finally reaches the bed, there she sees it, the familiar blue. The striking blue she knows from long ago despite the baby only have a bit of it, but it is the blue she knows anywhere for she has seen that blue everyday in the past. 

The tears immediately wells up and streams from her eyes, a happy smile she can't hold creeping up to her face as she closes her eyes and presses her foreheads to the baby's small one. 

"Welcome back", she whispers softly.

~Owari

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope it isn't to weird or something. XD I don't mention their names in purpose btw, though in my head the man was Kaito, the little girl was Miku and the parents are Meiko and Kiyoteru... or something. :') Lol. Anyways, bye!**

**-Kai**


End file.
